


Supalonely **Hiatus**

by CharlieSargent



Category: South Park
Genre: Arousal, Cuddles, Cuddling, Intimacy, Kissing, LGBT, Love, M/M, PDA, Sex, gay men, happiness, potential angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieSargent/pseuds/CharlieSargent
Summary: When a history project escalates more than originally entailed for a boy named Stan Marsh he begins to realize he has a crush on, the one and only, Craig Tucker.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh & Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Wendy Testaburger
Comments: 15
Kudos: 29





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't supposed to be a thing but here we are. I couldn't stop my fingers from writing so I hope you guys enjoy my shameless crack ship. I apologise for the time jumps; I had a migraine during it but still wanted to write something

To be told that your partner for History class was Craig Tucker was unnerving and unbelieveable. Craig Tucker was a lazy fuck according to anyone that worked with him for a school project. The project was an oral presentation over a country of their choice to discuss how it came to be, so we decided on Peru.

I gathered my belongings from my locker with an exasperated sigh as my eyes cast a glance to the pictures hanging on the door. Kyle, Kenny, and Cartman with me during our years in South Park High, Sparky, and my favorite bands. I slammed it shut as I slid my black backpack across my shoulder, my car keys in my right hand. Craig had texted me during lunch to say he’d just meet me at my place to cause him less embarrassment. He said I was just annoying to even look at, might I add.

I don't know why the hell he even said that. I'm not popular but I'm not a freak like the goth kids, so I guess I'm just easy to make fun of. 

Whatever. 

* * *

Once home, I fixed my bedroom up a bit to remove any trash, hangers, and dirty clothes. I adjusted the trophies on my shelves as a knock came to the bedroom door, along with the sound of my mom’s voice, “Stanley, your friend Craig is here!”

I rolled my baby blue eyes just hearing he had arrived. Greaaaaaat.

I opened my bedroom door, walked down the hallway and stairs to see Craig standing there with his cross backpack and smirk. He glanced up at me with his dark blue eyes while that smirk still played on his face like he was hiding something.

“Marsh,” Craig said, his voice playing around with my last name as if he was unsure how to greet me.

“Come on, Tucker, we can work on our board upstairs. I picked up the supplies so we have a poster, markers, pictures, and stickers,” I told him. I was ready for this project to be over. For fuck sake.

After thirty minutes, Craig was beginning to irritate me even more as I was going over material and articles. He was too busy on his phone, texting Clyde, Token, and Tweek, no doubt. He was laying on my bed, an arm behind his head, and his phone in the other hand.

I got up from my gaming chair, hands on my hips with a raised brow. “If this is a fucking group project it would really help if you’d get off your ass and help me, Tucker,” I said angrily.

I saw his eyes shift from his phone to me then they rolled instantly as he sat up. He stood up, reminding me that I was a mere few inches shorter than him. His cologne filled my nostrils unwelcomed, yet, it was a comforting smell that made my body want to relax. The way he played with his lip piercings absentmindedly was a major turn on but I couldn’t think about this irritating asshole like that.

He pushed a black painted fingernail on my nose then flipped me off. “I don’t give a fuck. Nor do I want to fucking help. I was forced to be your work partner so I’m not going to willingly help,” he replied venomously.

I gathered all the courage in my body, after all, I was more muscular compared to his leaner body. “Tucker, if you do not help, I’m turning it in half-assed. I know you need to pass this class or you’re done. I overheard, Mr. Parker,” I said trying to bite back my smile. Craig knew I was right. If Craig Tucker didn’t pass this history class, he wasn’t graduating.

I watched his eyes flicker as he realized that I knew what was going on. Mr. Parker placed Craig with me because he knew that I would make sure Craig passed with an A. His lower lip curled in anger as he raised his hands ready to strangle me, however, he just shoved me to the side.

“Alright, let’s get started,” he replied trying to cool off. “Let’s make some rules though. Number one: don’t tell anyone else about me not graduating if I don’t pass this class. Number two: I just design the board and find pictures while you work on the research. Number three, the final rule: We are not friends so don’t get any weird ideas with me hanging out at your place. Got it?”

“You got it, Tucker,” I agreed. Finally we were getting somewhere.

Midway through my research on the computer, Craig came up behind me and put a hand on my head. “I’m starving so is it cool if we order a pizza or some shit like that? I’ll pay.”

I turned to look at him after pushing his hand off my head. “Yeah that’s fine. I just have one request: my side needs to be veggies and no olives. I like cola.”

“Okay, so extra olives, Marsh? Sounds good,” Craig said, winking at me.

What the hell was going on?

I watched as he exited my bedroom with his phone pressed to his ear while the smell of his cologne lingered in my bedroom.

I'm dead.

I buried my face into my pillow and let out a tiny scream then returned my relaxed composure. I'll be fine. I know I will be.

* * *

By the time we finished eating pizza and deciding on what we were going to place on the board, it was going on eleven. I walked with Craig downstairs being as quiet as we could since my entire household was in bed at this point. When I walked out the front door, shutting it, I watched Craig pull out a cigarette. Immediately, I reached for it with a frown on my face.

“What the hell are you doing, Marsh?”

“You’re not going to smoke on my front porch or in my car,” I said bitterly.

“How did you know I didn’t drive?” he questioned me.

“You didn’t drive to school. You never do. Especially since your parents grounded you from driving after you flunked history last semester,” I replied. “I’m not stupid, Tucker.”

“Never said you were, Marsh,” he said cooly. “Lead the way.”

We piled into my dark blue car and drove off onto the quiet roads of South Park while music played; my phone connected to my car immediately. What Ifs by Kane Brown played from my Country playlist as I turned to the right. Life was really being unfair, I thought. The smell of Craig was filling my car again like a sore in my side to just remind me about how bi I was. I hadn’t ever dated a guy despite my crushes on Kyle, Gary, and Pete, I hadn’t ever pursued it. I was terrified to try to kiss anyone of the same sex.

I pulled up to Craig’s house and parked. “Alright…I’ll see you tomorrow.”

It took him a moment to respond, as if Craig.exe had crashed. “Yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow, Marsh.”

As he crawled out of the front seat, my mouth betrayed me, “Thanks for the pizza! If you want, I can pick you up in the morning?”

I watched his body tense up but it relaxed right away as he turned to look at me, the dome lights of my car lit up his face. “Alright. I guess if I’m going to hell I might as well just accept the offer for a ride. See you at seven am, Marsh.” He shut the door and disappeared inside the humble abode of the Tucker’s.

If it wasn’t so late at night, I would have slammed my fucking face into the car horn for all to hear how stupid I sounded. Why the hell did I even offer to pick him up?! I was so stupid.

So.

Stupid.

Fuck me.


	2. Swiss Chocolate

I brushed my black bangs from my face while adjusting my hat rather nervously. I was sitting in my car outside of Craig Tucker’s house right at seven like I had promised to him last night. I hadn’t slept much thanks to the thoughts of picking him up and seeing him. Why did I do this to myself? Kyle was going to be so pissed at me when we’d meet up at school like we always did.

A hard knock came to the passenger window along with Craig’s voice, saying, “Open up, Marsh!”

Unlocking the door, he slid into the seat with a grunt while his knees were pressed quite closely to the dashboard. He pulled the lever under the chair, scooted back, and stretched out his rather long legs. As we sat there together in the silent hum of the car and radio playing, Craig’s cologne filled the car and wafted to my nostrils. Must have been some kind from Rue21 I assumed, but it made my heart thrum heavily against my chest.

After he buckled up, I finally said something to him, “Good morning.” Fucking stupid I was.

“Morning,” he mumbled to me as he opened a can of Java Monster: Swiss Chocolate. He took a swig of it then turned to me. “I’m surprised you actually came this morning. Thought I’d have to call Clyde to pick my sorry ass up.”

I smelled the chocolate and coffee immediately from his mouth. “I meant what I said,” I replied as I backed out of the driveway.

As we drove, he turned up my radio as music played from my Morning Coffee playlist. It was playing DOPE by BTS. Craig snickered softly, “Didn’t think you liked BTS, Marsh. Who’s your favorite band member, if you’re a true fan, hm?”

I thought about it for a second then replied, “Taehyung or Jungkook. What about you?” I was curious to see if he liked them too.

He pressed the can to his mouth, rolling the can over and over the bottom of his lip, then replied, “Hmmm…RM. He’s pretty dope.”

I shook my head with a smile. “I figured you’d like him.” I quickly switched topics, however. “So, I was thinking for our project you could at least help me with some of the research. Mr. Parker wants us to present a popular dish, so maybe we could cook it together.”

“We’ll see,” he replied.

“Whatever. I’m not doing everything by my fucking self,” I retaliated as I turned down the road towards the school.

“Okay for fuck sake, Marsh. Whatever will get you to shut the hell up,” Craig said turning the music up even louder as it switched to _Give Me a Sign_ by Breaking Benjamin.

We stopped talking to each other the rest of the ride and up to me parking in my senior parking spot. I stepped out of the car, gathered my belongings, and walked over to Kyle, who was waiting by his motorcycle. My redheaded friend looked happy to see me up until he saw Craig Tucker stepping out of the car. Craig wore a pair of black skinny jeans, holes in the knees, fully black Converse, an oversized blue and black tie-dyed hoodie with his blue chullo hat. He raised his can at Kyle in a cheers motion then took a swig as if he was the winner of something. He walked away from us.

I raised a brow then turned to Kyle. “What the hell was that about?”

Kyle crossed his arms with a raised brow. “Why the hell did you bring Tucker to school? I was trying to call you to see if you wanted a ride like always. You’re my Super Best Friend, dude.”

I shrugged and put an arm around Kyle, giving him a side hug. “I know, dude. Ready to go to our first class of the day?”

We looked at each other and, in unison, we said with dread, “Calculus.”

* * *

English Class

After Mr. Parker went through his announcements, took attendance, and explained the plans for the day, we broke off with our partners. I came over to sit in front of Craig, who seemed irritated already, and pulled out my Chromebook.

Craig sighed then leaned over the desk. He pushed his notebook towards me with a tiny smile. “I did some of my own research so I hope that helps.”

I looked it over then gave a smile back. “Wow. That’s great! Now we can get further into this project, and, maybe, finish it before its actually due.”

Part way through one of the slides, Craig stopped me and said, “Hey, uh, my parents won’t be home tonight so maybe we could actually work on the project at my house instead. My sister will be with them so we can actually get something done without your parents interrupting us.”

I raised a brow then said, “Well, I guess we can. I’ll tell my mom since she won’t mind.”

I turned the laptop towards me again to work more when I felt Craig’s feet brush against mine; even though I tapped his foot with mine, he didn’t move them away. What the hell? I shook my head and went back to work.

However, the entire time I was busy, I felt Craig’s green eyes on me.

I bit my lower lip and gently bumped my foot on his again while glancing at him to watch for a reaction. His eyes shot over at me with curiosity and his mouth twitched into a smirk.

He leaned forward and whispered, “I noticed how jealous Kyle was that his Super Best Friend took me to school this morning.”

My hands froze on the keyboard while my eyes met his, I bit into the skin of my lower lip as hard as I could. I didn’t know what to say because I didn’t even notice how mad Kyle was.

“It’s cute. He has a crush on you but he knows that someone else does, too,” he replied as his calf stroked mine in a rather intimate motion. “I’ve seen the way he looks at you, but when you look at him you look through him. Not at me though. You actually look at me~”

I tucked my legs under my chair immediately as a sudden flare of arousal formed between my legs. No no no no no. Just think of something else anything but Craig’s legs brushing on mine. I took in a sharp breath and looked at the picture on the screen I had of Peru.

Craig laughed softly then patted my desk. “I’m just fucking with you. Calm down, Marsh. Everyone in school but you knows about Kyle’s crush on you.”

I felt sick to my stomach at how Craig was playing with me like I was some toy. Fuck. Him. Not literally. I swallowed back the arousal then heard the bell ring to release me from this hell.

Craig came up behind me, whispering in my ear, his breath hot on the skin, “I’ll see you after school, Marsh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted another chapter. I have been busy working morning shifts that have been exhausting but I finally have this up now. Enjoy~


	3. One More Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll work on edits tonight; I know it needs it, haha. I just wanted to post this up for you all today before I left for work.
> 
> EDITS 9/29/2020 11:10 PM: just fixed a few unnecessary things here and there.

_**One year ago** _

Wendy approached me clad in a purple hat, my varsity jacket, a purple blouse, and a yellow skirt that stopped an inch or two above her knee. She was the very definition of beauty despite how often she hurt me. Her black hair, straight and hip length, swayed from side to side as she walked. When she stopped, she placed a hand, small and pale, on my arm and smiled sweetly.

“Hey, Stan,” she chirped while her other hand found its way to my chest, fingering at the front of my shirt. “I missed you, lovebug.”

“I missed you, too, cupcake,” I said playing with her choice of nicknames this afternoon.

“So, I need to talk to you,” she said as she brought her hand up to cup the back of my neck, toying with the baby hairs.

“Okay, what is it?”

Her hands moved away from me entirely and her eyes fell to the floor, all playfulness gone. I could tell something was wrong because she never wore my jacket at school and she never called me lovebug, ever. I tried to prepare myself for the worst but I wasn’t ready for it.

“Stan, I don’t think I can carry on this charade anymore. I love you but not like a girlfriend should, like a friend should,” she replied as gingerly as she could. “I want you to have a good life and to take care of yourself, but you deserve someone that actually will love you in ways I don’t. I’m sorry. We’re over.”

I watched her slide the jacket off her shoulders and it was suddenly in my arms. I was frozen in place. The world was spiraling in a complete 360 and I couldn’t stop it. It was like I was there but I wasn’t.

By the time I came to, my blue eyes were searching the bedroom I had found sanctuary inside; Kyle Broflovski’s. My redheaded friend walked into the bedroom with two plates piled with pizza, drinks in his arms, and napkins between his lips. He sat the plates and sodas down with a tiny sigh.

“You okay, dude? When I found you, you were outside my house asking where Wendy was, why she broke up with you, why she didn’t love you like you loved her. I spoke to Wendy on the phone, she offered to take care of you, but I told her no I got it,” he explained.

I stared down at the cheese pizza with green peppers and mushrooms then shook my head. “All I remember is her telling me she didn’t love me like a girlfriend should, and then…that’s it. I’m here. At least I didn’t get hurt.”

“Yeah, dude, fuck her. You can find a way better chick that will give a shit about you. I guarantee it,” Kyle said rubbing the back of my neck with care.

 _I don’t think I want to date another girl right now_ , I thought to myself as I shoved a slice of grease-ridden pizza between my lips.

That night I cried with Kyle on and off, played video games, and ate so much pizza until my stomach felt like it would burst at any given time. I knew Wendy was trying to spare me but she just hurt me for the nth time and I knew it was over.

* * *

**_Present day_ **

I waited at my locker for Craig like he had said, no, whispered in my ear. I felt so weird waiting for this guy because I didn’t have to do this. We were going to go to his house to work on our project more but I could tell him no. We could just go to my house, but I didn’t want to. I wanted that privacy. It was strange.

Something about the way Craig did look at me sent a million thoughts through my mind. What would Tweek say? Not that it mattered since Tweek wasn’t Craig’s boyfriend anymore. They broke up at the beginning of senior because Tweek was wanting some space and time to himself. Tweek ended up finding a boyfriend at the school; Pete. It was fucking weird but whatever. Whatever kept the highly addicted to caffeine boy pleased in times where another was attracted to his tall, stoic ex-boyfriend.

“Hey, Marsh,” the husky voice behind me greeted.

I turned around to look at him with a tiny smile. “Hey, Tucker. I’m ready. I’ll let you drive my car if you want since we’re going that way,” I told him. It totally wasn’t an excuse to let him drive my car so I could see how hot he looked. Definitely not.

“Sure,” he replied stealing the keys from my hands with a soft jingle. When his fingertips brushed my palm, I swear I felt it travel from my arm, to my stomach, and to my dick. Fuck. I need to stop. Stop it. It’s just a project.

* * *

The car ride was quiet minus the hum of the radio and my thrumming of fingers on my thigh. I tried to not seem so nervous but I was. I wanted to kiss him so badly but maybe it was my hormones. I reached over to select a song from my playlist on my console, just to busy myself; I decided on Blinding Lights by the Weeknd. I despised sitting in silence while in the car with Craig. I didn’t want him to hear how nervous I got, the way my breathing seemed like I was wheezing. My asthma wasn’t an issue anymore now that I was much older, but sometimes it felt like it was coming back. Especially around the slightly older male.

He smirked the moment I looked over at him with playfulness in those green eyes of his. He raised a brow in a teasing manner while he spoke to me, “You might want to breathe. Do you remember how to do that, Marsh?”

I let out a nervous laugh. “Of course I know how to. Shut up. Just hurry up and get us to your fucking house before I change my damn mind,” I argued.

He rolled his eyes and gripped the steering wheel tightly, his knuckles turning white practically. “If I wasn’t fucking driving I might pop your mouth. You’re lucky,” he threatened.

“Why the fuck would you punch me in the mouth?” I demanded.

“Because you’re annoying the piss out of me with how whiny you always sound. Why do you whine so much, hm? How the hell did Wendy handle your whiny ass so much?”

I pouted. Okay. Not the best thing to do in front of Craig since I was eighteen, but I was over it.

“Fuck off,” I said as we pulled up to the Tucker’s house.

I reached for the door handle but a hand gripped my upper arm, holding me back. I turned to look at Craig with that same pout on my lips.

“Let go,” I demanded.

He hesitated for a moment, not looking away from my face as if he were searching for something. He wasn’t looking through me like he did on a typical school day. He was looking straight at me. I swallowed as he slowly let go of my arm.

“Come on,” he mumbled as he exited the car, turning it off.

* * *

After a while of working on the project, I looked to Craig who was biting the end of the pencil eraser. He bit it rather thoughtfully, his eyes looking rather boredly at the computer screen. He sighed heavily and shut the laptop, glancing to me.

“What? Are you already tired of barely working?” I teased him.

He turned towards me in the computer chair and grabbed my chair, turning it to face mine. “I just want to focus on another project,” he replied with a teasing, lop-sided grin.

Everything in my body began to tingle like crazy. What the hell did he fucking mean?!

“Another project?” I said with a shaky voice.

“Yeah, you,” he said gripping my chin with his forefinger and thumb. “I think you’re going to be my new project, Marsh~” His eyes as green as grass bore deep into mine and entered my soul, they were searching my blue orbs.

I couldn’t control myself, I leaned forward and captured his lips with mine. I was starting to regret it but before I could pull away, he dragged me onto his lap as he deepened the kiss. Our teeth clicked and clacked annoyingly together as we fought for dominance. I wanted more as my hands searched for his face for the flaps of his chullo hat, yanking at the sides. I felt Craig’s hands travel up to my shoulders in return, yanking at my hair behind my neck.

I was kissing Craig Tucker. What the hell was happening?

My mouth detached itself from Craig’s soft mouth for a breath of air, but I was pulled back down for another sultry kiss. My thighs were shaking as he held me tightly around the waist, his fingers knotting in around the back of my shirt. However, it came to a stop too soon.

He pushed me to the floor with a hard shove and stood up.

“You should go,” he panted heavily, not looking at me.

“Wha-what?” I panted back as I gathered myself off the floor.

“Just go. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Craig? What was that?”

“Leave, or I’ll kick your ass,” he warned me.

I quickly gathered my stuff and left the room in a disheveled manner. Once in the car, I touched my mouth as I felt the ghost of Craig’s mouth still on mine. I wanted more. So much more.


	4. UGH!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. A lot of personal things happened in the past three weeks that were hard on my mental health and unexpected. I then took a vacation and had to take time out for myself. Plus it was my birthday on the 19th of October (I share a birthday with Stan). Happy 25th to me.  
> Mental health is very important. Do not be afraid to express it to others, my children  
> Charlie xx

I pulled at the flaps of Craig’s blue chullo hat, holding him place as my lips danced with his. His hands ran down my sides, his nails bit into my skin once they reached my hips, and it earned a soft sound from my lips. I never was one for letting things get rough, but I wanted him to be rough with me. My body seemed to ache for Craig’s piano-like fingers to leave bruises, scratches, marks, anything, on me. I wanted so much more.

Craig’s left hand snaked under the back of my shirt, grazing his nails on my skin in a teasing manner. He knew I wanted him to scratch the living shit out of me; something Wendy and I never did. I was always so soft with her, and she was with me. Yet, with Craig I wanted that roughness. It only made sex with him feel like he was truly loved and wanted. 

He rolled his hips into mine in unison, our lips bruised with each kiss, and our hands tangling into one another. We were trying to be ever so quiet in the janitor’s closet, but Craig made it so terribly difficult. He moved away from my lips to my shoulder, biting into the flesh as if I were a meal. I immediately pulled my hat down to bite onto the red puff ball, whimpering in pleasure.

“Stan~” Craig whispered into my ear once he removed his teeth from my now bruising shoulder. “Wake up, babe.”

I opened my baby blues. “Huh? What?”

“Wake up,” Craig’s voice sounded so far away even though he was right in front of me.

* * *

I opened my eyes as I was being shaken by Kyle. What the hell?

“Yo, wake up, dude! Study hall is over,” Kyle said. “We’re going to be late to lunch, and it’s burrito day!”

I rubbed my eyes with grogginess. I had to stop dreaming about Craig like that, but it was so hard. Especially after our crazy encounter in his bedroom. 

Together, we walked to the cafeteria, got our food, and sat at the table with Kenny and Cartman. Cartman looked up at us with at least ten burritos on his tray while one sat between his lips. He smirked at us as the beans spilled from his lips.

“So, gaywads, I was thinking we play a funny trick on the student council this Friday at the baseball game. Not sure about the prank since Ken and I can work on that. You two hippies would be the distractions,” Cartman explained with an evil look in his eyes.

As the conversation deepened, I found myself staring at Craig’s table. Craig’s gang, as I called it, seemed to be in a heated discussion. Craig’s hands flew up in rage then slammed down with a slapping sound while Clyde in return raised his hands in the air. Tweek looked at the duo, trembling. Token slammed his palm on his forehead then pointed to Craig while looking to Clyde.

Clyde suddenly burst into tears and began to wail over the roar of chatter in the cafeteria, no one really paid mind to the brunet. Craig rolled his eyes, flipped Tweek, Token, and Clyde off, and rushed out of the room, slamming his tray into the trash.

I played with the strings on my hoodie then looked to Kyle, “Bathroom. Be right back, bro.”

Kenny and Cartman looked at me then continued to discuss how they’d get me to distract Wendy away from her duties, so they could slip crickets into the donation box for project prom. I didn’t really care. I was curious about what happened at Craig’s table. What the fuck happened?

Once I escaped and walked down the hallway, I stopped immediately hearing Craig’s voice. He slammed his hand into a locker then rushed into the boy’s bathroom. I followed after like a lost puppy.

“Fuck this place!” he yelled loudly. “Get out of here, Bradley!”

I watched as Bradley scurried away in fear of being hurt by Craig. I only inched further into the room, not worried about being hit. I could take care of myself.

Craig was leaned over the sink with his hands clasping the porcelain bowl, his upper lip was curled in anger. He turned to look at me with a tiny growl, or so I heard. ”Why the hell are you in here, Marsh?” he demanded. 

“It’s a bathroom, Tucker. Can I not pee in a public school bathroom?” I bit back with an eye roll. 

Before I could even step out, Craig was in front of me. He grabbed me by the collar with both hands, pulling me close so our faces were merely a few inches apart. 

“If you could not be a fucking smart ass right now that would be fucking fantastic!” he growled, his grip on me tightened. 

I bit my lower lip as I remembered my dreams of him and I kissing, but I couldn’t. Not right now when he was holding me by my fucking shirt! I put my hands on his with a nervous laugh.

“I’m not trying to be, dude. Could you let me go please?” I asked, trying to lighten my tone of voice. “Why are you so mad anyway?”

He shoved me against the wall but did not release me; his grip was so tight his knuckles were white. The taller male let out a shaky breath as his eyes locked onto mine. It was as if time had stopped as we took in each others presence. He licked his lips with a hungry look that overtook his deep green eyes.

“It doesn’t matter anymore,” he whispered while one of his hands snaked their way behind my neck. He leaned down, pressed his lips to mine, and pulled me close to his body. 

I gasped against his lips as my arms wrapped around his neck, fingers lacing under his hat and into his hair. He pulled me into the larger stall of the bathroom, locking the door with a soft click. I was embarrassed to even think or say this, but I hadn’t really kissed anyone like this in so long that it was hard for me. I was such a shitty kisser. Great.

Craig’s knee shoved between my legs almost forcefully, but I let it happen. My body was betraying me. I was finding myself so easily aroused by this, but I had to stop this. We were at school, and he was not my boyfriend. I gasped and wheezed softly as we parted for just a moment, foreheads pressed together. He smirked and kissed my nose.

“Craig,” I wheezed with a crackling voice. “What’s going on?”

“What do you think is going on?” he asked me.

That pissed me off right away. Really? I glared then shoved him away from me.

“You’re really doing this shit? I’m not some play-thing! I have feelings and I don’t have time to deal with a fuck boy!” I argued, clearly pissed off.

“Marsh, I like you. I’ve told you,” he answered.

“If you liked me then why do you keep kiss and shove me away from you?”

“Okay, I wasn’t sure at first. When we first kissed, I thought you were fucking around with me when you kissed me but you keep giving me goo-goo eyes,” he explained with a shake of his head. His hat was crooked and his hair was sticking out of it crazily.

“Tucker, I wasn’t fucking with you. You still haven’t answered any of my damn questions. Why are you so mad and what are we doing?” I asked.

He was about to answer when the door swung open then shut. A soft voice could be heard, Tweek, “Cr-Craig? Craig, you in here? I-I-I wasn’t trying to, gah, make you and Clyde fight about Pete wanting to sit with us. Ah! I just thought you’d be civil with him.”

I stared at him in disbelief. If Tweek took another step, he’d surely see two pairs of shoes in a stall, together. Yeah, Tweek was seeing Pete but it would look really bad since I was a closet bisexual. FUCK.

“Oh, you’re good,” he answered, pressing a finger to my lips. “I just don’t want him at our table. We can talk about this tonight at the coffee shop, okay?”

“Alright. Sounds, ngh, good,” Tweek said cheerfully, twitching as he left the bathroom.

I shook my head at Craig with a slight eye roll. 

“Let’s just talk about this after my talk with the gang, okay?” he suggested to me.

“Fine. Call me on discord,” I said shaking my head.

We both stared at each other awkwardly then he walked out first then I followed suit. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. If you'd like to talk to me elsewhere, you can go to my tumblr to ask about my discord. I'd love to talk to more people at this crazy time of my life.


	5. Authors note

Sorry I haven't updated as of late. I've been dealing with a lot of change and working, so updates are still on their way.  
Love you all!  
Charlie xxx

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like more, please drop a comment below. I promise there will be more lovey dovey writing


End file.
